The Coffee Shop
by daffodil431
Summary: All Ruby ever really wanted to do was somehow pass his sophomore year of college. Along the way, he's got to hold his job at the coffee shop, try not to flunk his classes, keep his friends from killing each other and, on occasion, keep HIMSELF from killing said friends. Hey, nobody said college was easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of the Pokemon stuff is mine. Right, now that that's over and done with…**

**AN: Right, so this is a bit weird. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE THE POKEMON WORLD and all the pokemon and everything that comes with it. Regardless, this story's kind of like, they're all living in our world. So it's like the Dexholder's personalities, but they're not like trainers. They're college students.**

**No, no, don't leave, I promise it's good!**

**For reference, here are all their majors:**  
**Red- Mechanical Engineering Major**  
**Green- Physics Major**  
**Blue- Statistics Major**  
**Yellow- Pre-med**  
**Gold- Business Major**  
**Silver- Computer Science Major**  
**Crystal- Biology, Neuroscience, Philosophy**  
**Ruby- Mathematics Major**  
**Sapphire- Animal Science major**  
**Emerald-Electrical Engineering**

**(I'm kind of math/science-y person, so all of their majors are math/science-y)**

"Have a nice day," Ruby said dryly as the customer turned away without a backward glance.

"Wow, Rubes, don't be too nice to them," a voice from behind him said sarcastically, "People might think you're a pushover."

Ruby spun around to see Blue standing behind him, smiling amusedly. Blue may have been forced to wear the standard employee uniform, but she made up for it by being overly ostentatious. She wore bright yellow tights under a dark purple skirt. Her perfectly manicured nails were painted a bright orange color, and contrasted wonderfully with her striking, hot pink sweater. She had her long red hair pushed back with a bright orange headband, and she finished her outfit off with a pair of long, dangling earrings. On anyone else, it might have been strange, but Blue breathed confidence and she knew she looked great.

"Oh, but I am a pushover," he conceded, shooting another glare at the customer, "I mean, I should have ripped the coffee right out of his hands and dumped it on his stupid, self-absorbed, discourteous, uncouth head!"

"You act like those are all bad things," Blue cut in, examining her nails.

"But, I didn't," Ruby continued, as if Blue hadn't said anything, "So, there."

"Too bad," Blue said with a devious smirk, "You pulling a stunt like that could have gotten me that pay raise."

Before Ruby could say anything, the door chimed and in walked in a dark-haired girl. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a dark shirt and a brightly colored cardigan, and was struggling with the numerous textbooks in her arms. Her name was Crystal, and she was another employee at the coffee shop.

Ruby and Blue watched curiously as she made her way over to them and dropped her books on the counter tiredly.

"Gee, thanks for helping," she gasped, glaring at the two.

"No problem," Blue said brightly, smirking.

Ruby shrugged. "So, what are you doing with all these books, Crys?" he asked her, helping her to carry them into the back room.

"This," she gestured to her books, "This is what you get when you decide to complete a triple major." She sighed and started tying her apron around her, when she seemed to suddenly remember something and whirled around. "By the way," she spat angrily, "Tell that _roommate_ of yours that, if he even _thinks_ about talking to me again, I will rip out his intestines and feed them to the monkeys we've got in the lab." Without waiting for an answer, she spun around and stalked towards the back of the store, Ruby staring after her wide-eyed.

His roommate did have a notorious reputation for speaking without thinking, Ruby thought, rolling his eyes, So it was no doubt that he would mess things up with Crystal at some point.

The door chimed again and Ruby turned around to see a petite girl with light blond hair step inside, humming absently. She was wearing a soft yellow sundress, her hair pulling back in a braid, and was holding a laptop in her arms.

"Hi guys!" she said brightly as she approached the counter.

"Hey Yellow," Ruby said, smiling at the smaller girl. Yellow was short for her age, only about 4' 9'', and she was soft spoken and compassionate. But, she was strong willed and intelligent, and she was one of the rare few in the world who had common sense. "What'll it be?" he asked, looking up at the girl, who didn't respond. In fact, she seemed to be a bit distracted, looking past Ruby into the back room, as if she was searching for something.

"Sorry, Yellow," Blue grinned evilly at her best friend, "Red's not here yet."

The effect was immediate. Yellows cheeks flushed bright red as her eyes widened comically. "I'm not- I mean- I wasn't looking for-he-"she stammered, before sighing, "Just get me my Caramel Frappuccino." Blue giggled.

"So, how goes the studying, Yellow?" Ruby asked conversationally. Yellow was in the extremely competitive Pre-Med program, and she was constantly studying.

Yellow sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly. "I've got MCATs this year," she told them, her face twisting into a worried expression, "I'm a bit worried, actually."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Blue said breezily, "Don't worry about a thing!" She had pulled out a nail file and was working on her left hand.

"I hope you're right," Yellow said reluctantly, the worry evident in the creases in her forehead, "I have to use the bathroom, can you guys watch my stuff?" She put her bag and her laptop down at the table closest to the counter.

"Ooh, I'll come with you," Blue jumped, "Ruby can watch your stuff!"

"I wonder what they pay you for!" Ruby called after her, "Since you don't actually do any work!"

Crystal stepped in, making a face. "What are you yelling for?" she asked crossly, looking around, "And where's Blue?"

"She's slacking," Ruby rolled his eyes.

"So, what's new?" Crystal said sarcastically, grinning. Ruby laughed, and looked up as the door chimed again. A tall, dark-haired man walked in, whistling brightly, his hands in his pockets. When he saw Ruby and Crystal in front of him, he broke out into a wide grin and nodded at them.

"Hi guys," he said amicably, striding over to them.

"Hey Red," Crystal and Ruby chorused.

Red was just an all-around great guy. He was friendly, enthusiastic, hard-working. He was a mechanical engineering major, so he was a bit short on time, but he always had time for his friends. Or, in this case, working at the coffee shop.

"So, what's going on?" he asked conversationally, putting his bag down behind the counter. He noticed Yellow's bag at the table and gestured to it, "Yellow's here?"

"Yeah, she is," Crystal confirmed with a funny smile on her face, "Why do you ask?"

"What? No reason," Red said quickly, his cheeks slightly red, before hurrying into the back room.

Crystal waited until he was far enough away before laughing. "Oh, he _so_ likes her," she giggled.

"What are we talking about?" Blue appeared in front of them, looking interested. Yellow was walking a few feet behind her, looking at them curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Crystal said casually, "Just how Red totally likes Yellow."

Yellow sputtered and turned bright red again, shooting the other three a dark glare for laughing. "Fine," she snapped, sitting down and pulling her book out, "I'm going to study."

Blue shrugged and placed her hands on the counter, vaulting over it like an Olympic athlete. She landed neatly on her feet and threw her hands out in a pose, batting her eyelashes.

Ruby clapped politely.

Crystal looked like she was going to reprimand her, but sighed and just walked away.

Blue looked extremely pleased with herself. "My dear fans," she began pompously, obviously deciding to make a speech, "My numerous admirers, you applaud me, I know, because I am beautiful and intelligent and fantastic in every possible way. But, instead, _I_ applaud _you_. 'Why?' you may ask, 'Oh, why Blue, would you applaud us, when we are so inferior to you?' The answer is simple. I applaud you because you applaud me. You have made the intelligent decision of choosing to admire and revere me, and for that-"

Suddenly, the door was pushed open so hard that it hit the wall with a loud bang. Blue's speech was cut short and Ruby looked up, startled, to see a young man with light brown hair and startling green eyes stalk into the building, looking as though he was going to murder someone.

It was Green and, sadly, this was not the first time he had come to the coffee house in a rage. He was a physics major and, as a junior, was hired to conduct several physics and math study groups for the freshman students. He was also extremely short on patience, a combination that never ends well. Green was sharp, intelligent, and he always had a biting remark at the tip of his tongue. In fact, one of the only people who could keep up with him was Blue, which is why it was always so much fun to watch them argue.

"I'd like a coffee, black please," Green said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose, "And I'd like someone _other_ than Blue to make it."

Blue huffed dramatically and looked very offended. "And what's wrong with how I make it?" she demanded loudly, making him wince and glare at her.

"I'm not stupid, Blue," Green sighed, "I know you snuck all that cream into the last one."

"And why shouldn't I sneak cream into it?" Blue crossed her arms, "It's probably horrible for your health, the way you drink it all black and bitter."

"Can we save all couple's spats to _after_ Blue goes on break?" Ruby cut in, handing Green his coffee. The tips of Green's ears turned red as he said that and Blue giggled slightly, unfazed by Ruby's insinuation.

"Pesky woman," Green mumbled, before going to sit with Yellow, who didn't even look up as he roughly pulled the chair back and sat down hard.

"So, what did the freshman do now, Green?" Red asked nonchalantly, casually walking in, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Yellow jumped when she heard his voice and her head snapped up to look at him, a hint of a blush on her face.

Neither Green nor Red seemed to notice Yellow's behavior though.

Green just groaned and said, "They insisted on constantly calling the Law of Biot- Savant, the 'Law of BS'. You have no idea how irritating it is when they ask questions about 'the BS law' and then dissolve into those imbecilic giggles."

Ruby choked on his laughter, but managed to disguise it as a cough before Green burnt him with his laser eyes. Metaphorically, of course. If Green really had laser eyes, they'd all be dead by now.

"Imbecilic giggles, Green?" Blue asked breezily, placing her hands on her hips, "How does one giggle imbecilic-ally?"

"That's not a word," Green corrected automatically, and then narrowed his eyes and said, "Well, if you want to hear imbecilic giggles, just think of something funny."

Blue's face hardened and she opened her mouth to say something when a shout from the kitchens stopped her. "Yo, Blue!" Crystal yelled, "Come and make yourself useful! Help us out!"

Blue yelled unintelligibly, still glaring at Green. Crystal came over and shoved a broom into Blue's arms.

"Here," she said roughly, "Start sweeping. People keep tracking all these leaves into the shop." Blue stared at Crystal, wide eyed. When it didn't look like Crystal was joking, Blue moaned and whined and complained, but still had to go sweep the floor. But she didn't go quietly, grumbling and griping about the injustice of it all.

Blue worked methodically and, soon, she was almost done, a small pile of leaves neatly stacked in the corner. Then, suddenly, the doors were thrown open again and a tall, dark haired boy ran inside, his hat askew. The force of the push blew several more leaves into the shop. Blue looked crushed and turned back to her stack to see that those leaves had been scattered too, because of the wind.

She turned slowly back to the boy who had just dashed inside, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Is Crys here?" he asked, a bit out of breath, not noticing that Blue was glaring at him. He ran a hand through his already messy black hair, his light brown eyes wide and anxious.

Blue sneered at him before putting a fake smile on her face and saying, "Oh, Gold! So nice of you to stop by! How am I? Oh, I'm fantastic how about you?" She dropped the smile and gave him a dirty look, turning to start sweeping the leaves up again.

Gold blinked, confused, before turning to Ruby. "Rubes, you gotta help me out," he said pleadingly, "Did Crys say anything about me?"

"She's going to rip out your intestines," Ruby said matter-of-factly.

"And feed them to monkeys," Blue added helpfully, looking very pleased. Ruby added this to the list of 'Why Blue is actually really scary'.

Gold groaned and collapsed into a chair, covering his face with his hands.

"I see you're wallowing in self-pity," Ruby said in a posh manner, taking out his notebook, "In the meantime, can I get you something to drink?"

"How about some poison?" Gold replied, his voice muffled, "A quick and painless death would be nice." Blue covered her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"That's convenient," Green smirked, "Considering all the times I've wanted to slip him some poison."

Gold raised his head and glared hard at Green.

"Ooh," Blue giggled, her sweeping forgotten, "It looks like this is going to get ugly."

"Like your face," Green retorted childishly. Blue's eyes widened, her face contorting with anger. Ruby winced.

"THAT'S IT," Blue fumed, raising the broom over her head and charging at Green, who looked unconcerned.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a second," Ruby stepped in front of Blue, alarmed, "Let's think this through before we do something we regret. Something that might get us fired." He said meaningfully.

"Ruby," Blue said, her voice dangerously calm, "Get out of my way."

"He's a customer!" Ruby tried.

"He's an asshole!" Blue forced out through gritted teeth, "I want to smack that smug smirk off his stupid face!"

"Plus points for alliteration," Ruby said cheerily, trying to calm her down, "Now, how about you give me the broom." Ruby grabbed one end of the broom and tried to wrench it out of her hands. To Blue's credit, she held on very well and Ruby found himself struggling to pull it out of her grip. Finally, Blue's eyes glinted deviously and she let go of her end of the broom.

Ruby had a split second of smug satisfaction, as he had the broom now. Then, physics started working against him and he felt himself stumbling backwards. Ruby was never very coordinated, and he tripped over his feet until he fell backwards, landing on his elbows.

He groaned, his head throbbing painfully, and glared up at a giggling Blue.

"Looks like you've been reacquainted with gravity," Green teased.

Ruby growled lowly and started to get up, when the door opened and someone walked in. However, as he was currently lying right in front of the door, the someone tripped over him, shrieked, and landed hard on top of him.

Ruby groaned again as the breath was knocked out of him for the second time.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He vaguely registered a girl's panicked voice. He heard laughter as well and he made a mental note to exact some _serious_ revenge on Blue and Green later.

He blinked a couple times, trying to correct his swimming vision, and a girl's concerned face came into focus in front of him. "Are you alright?" she asked him firmly. She was kneeling next to him, gripping his shoulders and staring right at him with her brilliant blue eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry!" she launched into her tirade once she saw that he was looking, "I'm just so uncoordinated sometimes! Oh, I really hope I didn't hurt you too badly! I mean, what were you _doing _lying there in front of the door like that? It's kind of a safety hazard, you know."

Ruby sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

He _knew_ he shouldn't have gotten out of bed today.  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dexholders. I really don't. Now that that's over, let's get to the good stuff: :)**

CHAPTER 2

The girl's name was Sapphire.

She told him so animatedly, when she was pressing a bag of ice against his forehead. Rather roughly, Ruby added in his head. Not out loud of course. Something about this girl made him a bit wary.

"You look like a college student too," she was saying, "Do you study at the university?"

Ruby blinked for a second, before it registered that she was asking him a question.

"Oh, yes, yes I do," he told her, "I'm a math major."

"Ooh," she made a face, "Math. I don't really like math."

Ruby gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest for effect. Damn. Blue was rubbing off on him. "Not like Math? How could anyone not like Math? Math is amazing!"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes, pulling the ice pack back. "You know, a lot of people don't like math," she said bitingly, "In fact, there are less people that _like _math than there are people who don't like math."

Ruby had to agree with her on that point. "Well, what's your major then?"

"Seriously," Sapphire narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you even been listening to me? I've mentioned it like four times already!"

"Oh, Ruby spaces out a lot," Blue said cheerily, breezing into their conversation. She took a seat on the arm of the couch that Ruby was sitting on, looking very comfortable there, "He's a spacer."

"A… spacer?" Sapphire asked, obviously taken aback with Blue's bright demeanor.

"Yup, a spacer!" Blue clarified, "You know, those things they put in your teeth before you get braces? Ruby's a spacer."

Sapphire looked bemused, and didn't really seem to know what to say after that. Luckily for her, the door chimed and in walked a tall, red-haired boy, who was wearing all black. He looked around the coffee shop expectantly before his eyes landed on Blue, and he gave her a small smile.

"Silver!" Blue jumped up, a broad smile on her face, "Hang on one second, I'll be right out!"

Sapphire stared at Blue running into the back to grab her bag and then turned to Ruby, her face confused.

"Blue and Silver and pretty close," Ruby offered as explanation, "They're kind of like brother and sister. They grew up together, and they kind of had a rough childhood, so they're pretty close."

"What do you mean a rough childhood?" Sapphire asked, and then blushed. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I tend to pry a lot."

"No, it's okay," Ruby shook his head, a small smile on his face, "I mean, I know this story because of Yellow. Blue and Silver have their own ways of hiding the past. Well, basically, Blue was separated from her family. The way Yellow said it, it almost sounded like she was kidnapped, but I don't really know. She was six years old."

"Six years?" Sapphire gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, Blue was six when she arrived at this orphanage, where she met Silver," Ruby continued, "However, a few years later, when Blue was fourteen, her parents found her and she left the orphanage to stay with them. She was still close to Silver, though, and they go out for lunch every day. Blue usually works the morning shift, and she has classes in the afternoon and the evening, and Silver comes in right after lunch, so they can spend lunch together."

"That's," Sapphire seemed shocked, "That's so horrible for her."

"Well, she seems alright," Ruby shrugged, "She's all bubbly and happy all the time now. At least, it seems like it. And, well, it's hard to tell with Silver. I think he's just glad he can be with Blue."

Sapphire just nodded, her eyes following Blue and Silver as they sat down against the wall of a building outside the coffee shop, Blue chattering happily, with Silver nodding once in a while.

* * *

"Seriously, Silver," Blue rolled her eyes, "You know me! I could talk for forever if someone would let me. Honestly, you've got to stop me sometimes."

"Maybe I just like to hear you talk," Silver smirked slightly.

Blue laughed and shoved Silver playfully. "And, maybe I like to hear _you_ talk!" she countered, "So, talk!"

"About what?" he looked down at her.

"I don't know, anything?" she shrugged, "I mean, I can literally talk about anything. I'm sure you can manage it for a while."

Silver was silent for a while before opening his mouth and slowly saying, "I found my dad."

Blue froze and turned to look at him, wide eyed. He, in turn, was just looking nonchalantly into the distance, acting like he had NOT just said something shocking and important.

"What?" She screeched, making Silver flinch.

"Don't yell it out loud," he told her, looking unsure, "I found him. My dad."

"Wait, Silver," Blue asked in a whisper, "How did you even manage that?"

He smirked slightly. "I found a DNA match. Paternity wise."

"Okay, I understand how you can get your DNA," Blue continued, her eyebrows furrowed, "But how'd you get into a database where you can compare them?"

"I'm a computer science major, right?" Silver said slowly, "I have ways into anything."

"You hacked in?" Blue asked in a harsh whisper, "Silver! Oh, never mind, this is so exciting! You really found him!"

"Yup," Silver said slowly, "And the only reason I found him is because… he was listed in the police databases, and those are much easier to hack than, like, the federal census databases. He was listed… as a repeat offender." Blue gasped and Silver looked down at his hands. "My dad's a criminal."

* * *

"Come on, Crys, just hear me out!" Gold followed his girlfriend (that is, if he can still call her that) around the shop, swerving to avoid the tables and chairs.

Crystal was moving briskly, ignoring him and weaving through the tables in a way that made it extremely hard for him to follow her.

"Crystal!" Gold persisted, "Crys! Crys, Listen to me!" She glowered at him for a second and started pulling chairs behind her, so that Gold's path was blocked by them.

"Crys, seriously," he pouted, crossing his arms, "You're acting like a child."

"_I'm _acting like a child?" Crystal whirled around, her eyes blazing. She looked so intimidating that Gold took a step back, looking wary. "Are you seriously saying that _I'm_ acting like a child? Because that's _real_ funny coming from you. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth, Gold! Cause _you're_ the one who's a child! And little kids like you can't handle these kinds of relationships. So if you've decided that you're planning on growing up, then you can come and talk to me. Otherwise, just leave me alone." She managed to glare angrily at him, despite the tears filling in her eyes, and stormed into the back room, slamming the door behind her.

Gold stared after her for a while, open mouthed, before clenching his jaw, a hard look in his eyes, and storming out of the shop.

Ruby sighed. It looked like this would take a while to resolve.

"I don't even know why I come here to study," Yellow groaned, leaning her head back, "There's never a quiet moment."

"Don't be silly, Yellow," Ruby smirked, "You don't come here to study. You come here so that you can stare at Red."

Yellow flushed and glared at Ruby. "Not you too!" she grumbled, "It's hard enough with Blue teasing me about that every day." Green snickered.

The door chimed once more and Silver walked in again, a blank look on his face.

"Where's Blue?" Yellow asked him, curious that her best friend hadn't come to say good-bye.

"She went to class," Silver rolled his eyes, "You know, the _real_ reason she's here at University."

"Blue went to class?" Green asked sharply, turning to stare at Silver, "But we're both in the same class." Green shot up out of his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his coffee, "I _cannot _let her beat me there!" And with that, Green strode out of the coffee shop, headed for linear algebra or statistics or whatever advanced math course they had.

"Well, I should leave too, then," Yellow sighed, packing up her stuff, "I've been here for about an hour, and I've got anatomy in twenty minutes." She made a face and waved at the two boys before hesitating for a second and then leaving the shop.

Ruby looked up at the clock. 1:30. Damn. It was almost time for his mathematical writing class. Ruby sighed and gathered his things, signing out and leaving the building, mentally preparing for an hour and a half of writing proofs.

* * *

Blue was sitting by herself in the corner of the library, in the nook that she had sort of claimed. No one else sat there, since it was so far removed from the rest of civilization, so she enjoyed her solitude there. She had her laptop out and was typing furiously, not noticing when a tall, light haired boy walked up to her.

"Hey," Green said simply before sitting down at her table. She jumped at his voice, startled, and sharply looked up at him.

"Oh," she sighed when she noticed it was him, "It's you. Hey Green."

"What, were you expecting someone else?" Green raised his eyebrows.

"Um, yeah," she said tentatively, wringing her hands, "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Silver soon." As if on cue, Silver stepped into the library and made his way to Blue's corner, his eyes narrowing as he saw Green with her.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Silver asked rather rudely, sitting down at the table as well.

"Silver!" Blue said cheerily, her eyes darting anxiously between Silver and Green, "Nice that you're here too!"

"You need to leave," Silver told Green pointedly. Green looked a bit taken aback, but sneered back at the other boy. Silver always was a bit hostile, but he had never been openly rude to Green like this.

"Or," Blue added hesitantly, "Or, well, maybe he could stay." When Silver shot her an incredulous look, she hurriedly continued, "I mean, Green's smart. He could totally help us. It wouldn't be that bad."

"Are you serious?" Silver asked, more curious than rude.

"Well, I trust him," Blue cut in.

"You _trust_ him?" Silver asked his sister, his eyes widening, "Most of the time, you guys hate each other!"

"That doesn't mean I don't trust him," Blue said simply.

Silver stared hard at her for a while, and she met his gaze challengingly. "Fine," Silver sighed, looking down at the table.

"What is going on here?" Green demanded, "What are you guys doing? You haven't broken the law or anything, have you?" Blue must have looked slightly guilty, since Green continued, "Oh, God, are you guys going to get arrested? I really can't-"

"Green!" Blue interrupted, glaring at the boy, "Shut up for a second and let us explain. There was nothing too illegal involved. At least, not at the federal level. Ish."

"Oh, good lord," Green sighed, but didn't get up to leave. Instead, he looked at Blue questioningly and asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well," Blue looked to Silver but he didn't look like he was going to talk, so she just continued, "Silver found his dad." Green's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything as Blue went on, "Because he managed to find a DNA match when he sort of hacked into the police database, and, well, he found him under the repeat offenders file. But, he couldn't do it too well, so we wanted to search the database properly to find more information on him."

Green was silent for a while, and then looked at Silver and said, "You _do_ realize that they have ways of tracking you if you hack on there?"

Silver smirked slightly. "Not when I do it," he said simply.

Green looked thoughtful, looking from Silver to Blue, and then sighed. "Alright, what did you get?" he asked pulling his chair closer to the two. Blue beamed at him before launching into her explanation. Silver looked a bit disapproving, but joined them.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, so I was asked to put Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl in the story as well and I thought to myself, "Why not?" So I tried to put them in. It's a bit iffy, but here.**

**Diamond: Nutrition and Food Science**  
**Pearl: Finance and Business**  
**Platinum: Biomedical Engineering**

**Heads up, people, hard core Oldrivalship coming into harbor in this chapter!**

CHAPTER 3

"Oh my god, you guys," Blue squealed, her eyes never leaving the screen of her smart phone, "Guess who's coming to study here this week?"

It was another day at the coffee shop, and Blue was slacking off yet again. Green and Gold were both sitting at their regular table, Green reading his physics book and Gold moping about Crystal.

"I don't really care," Green said bitingly, his eyes not leaving his book.

"Robin Williams?" Gold perked up.

"Who?" Ruby sighed, asking the question Blue wanted to hear.

"Platinum Berlitz!" Blue crowed, looking delighted, "The heiress to the Berlitz fortune! She's supposed to be rich! You know, she'd be a really great friend to have."

Ruby opened his mouth to give her a lecture about not taking advantage of people, but Green gave him a sideways look. "Just roll with it," Green told him, "It's much less complicated."

Ruby rolled his eyes, but agreed, and returned to tending the register. Then, the door opened and two boys walked in, laughing and playfully shoving each other. Ruby smiled when he saw them. Their names were Pearl and Diamond, and they were practically joined at the hip. They were childhood friends, and they grew up together. With Pearl's parents being divorced, and Diamond's dad's death, their mothers grew very close and, as a result, Pearl and Diamond were almost brothers.

Now, in college, they are just as close. Diamond was studying nutrition and food science, not to mention, he made just about the _best_ cinnamon roll Ruby had ever tasted. "Hey Rubes," Pearl called in greeting, waving his arm over his head. Diamond smiled at him before grabbing his apron and hurrying to the kitchens.

Pearl sat down at the table with Green and Gold, grinning at them. "Hey, Pearl!" Blue said eagerly, "Did you know that Platinum Berlitz is coming _here_ to study at _our college _this week?" She was obviously hoping that he would have a more enthusiastic response than Green, Gold, or Ruby, but instead, Pearl slouched in his chair and groaned.

"I know," he complained, running a hand over his face, "My dad's making me show her around campus."

"What?" Blue demanded, her eyes widening.

Pearl's dad was the president of the college, and he had insisted that Pearl come and study here. Initially, Pearl wanted to refuse, since he still slightly resented his dad for running out on his mom, but, when he was told that it would mean that he wouldn't have to pay for tuition, he decided that it was in his best interest.

"Since we're freshman," Pearl explained with a pained expression on his face, "We'd have basically the same classes, since she's apparently an engineering major, and we'd be taking the same basic science and math classes. So, he put her in all of my classes, and he says that I have to help her get 'adjusted' to the college life." He made a face, crossing his arms.

"Oh, but Pearl!" Blue breathed, placing a hand over her heart dramatically, "Pearl, this is perfect!" She placed her hands on his shoulders, making him look up at her in confusion, "You are our saving grace. You mission, should you chose to accept it, and you _will_ because otherwise I would chop you to pieces and give them to Diamond to bake in his scrumptious cinnamon pies. Of course I wouldn't _tell_ him that they were pieces of you, cause then he wouldn't bake them. Maybe I'll say they were pieces of Green."

She looked at Green thoughtfully and he glared challengingly back at her. "Nah," Blue shook her head, "The Cinnamon pies would taste _awful_ with bits of Green in them."

"Blue," Ruby said apprehensively, "You have a problem."

"I know," Blue said brightly, skipping back to the counter, "My mom said that she was afraid that I had ADHD when I was younger, but she didn't want to take me to the doctor because they'd give me funny pills and she didn't want to mess with me."

"Oh Good Lord," Ruby sighed, "I wonder why they let you out in society." He jumped when he phone vibrated in his pocket, and pulled it out, groaning when he saw the caller. "Blue, can you man the register for a while, I've got to take this," Ruby said, resigned, and walked outside to take the phone call.

Green waited until Ruby had walked out before getting up and walking over to the counter, where Blue was pretending she didn't see him. "Blue," he said softly, so that Gold and Pearl couldn't hear them, "Blue, we need to talk, okay?"

"Right, about the Silver issue, right?" Blue said brightly, her eyes unsure, "I'll call Silver and ask him when he's free."

"Right, about that," Green narrowed his eyes, "And about the other thing."

"What other thing?" Blue asked nervously, in a falsely innocent voice.

"Don't play stupid, Blue, it doesn't suit you," Green said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, "You know what I mean."

"Hey, I don't know what you're acting all annoyed about," Blue hissed, "_You_ were the one who kissed _me_, remember?"

"I didn't forget," Green gave her a piercing look and she felt bashful all of a sudden, "I just think that we should talk about it."

"Fine," Blue said sharply, "Let's _talk_ about it."

"I'll meet you in your corner of the library," Green said, the expression in his eyes unreadable, "After classes today, at 9." She nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. He nodded once at her and then turned and walked straight out of the coffee house, leaving Blue anxious and nervous.

* * *

"Sapph, that's completely unreasonable," Ruby was saying, "You're not-… No, that's not an issue at all… Okay, that's just stupid… Why don't you just come over, you don't have a class now do you?... Okay, take a shower first, who knows how long you've been rolling around with the animals for… Okay, okay, sorry, I'm going to pay for that, aren't I… Okay… Sapph! … Sapph, seriously, some of us have jobs we need to get to… Okay, see you soon."

Ruby ended the call, smiling slightly to himself before turning to step into the shop, almost colliding with Green. "Oh, whoops, sorry Green," Ruby said brightly, "You're leaving?"

Green just nodded at him, and walked away without another word. "I wonder what's up with him," Ruby said thoughtfully, before making his way inside. "So, Blue!" he called cheerfully, "I guess you haven't blown anything up yet! Do you think you can handle the register for the next hour?" he asked, teasingly, of course, since Blue was probably even more capable than he was at the register.

"Sure," she said agreeably, nodding slightly before turning her attention back to the shop's accounts. Ruby stopped short, shocked at Blue's lack of response.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked Pearl and Gold, who stared back at him, confused, "I was literally out of the shop for two minutes!" Gold shrugged and returned to moping.

"I dunno," Pearl told him, and then brightened up, "You wanna see a magic trick?" he asked, pulling out a pack of cards. Ruby sighed.

"Why not?" he shrugged, sitting down.

* * *

"So, Mister Chatty," Blue said without looking up from her laptop, "What did you want to talk about?"

"About… Monday," Green began, but was cut off by Blue.

"You can say it you know?" she said in an angry whisper, "The _kiss_. You _kissed_ me. I get it, though. I know what you're going to say. 'Oh, it was all a mistake, Blue, I don't know why I did it, let's just forget it and put it past us', well maybe I don't want to do that, maybe-"

"I don't think it was a mistake, Blue," Green said sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"I-you-what?" Blue stammered, "Well, then why did you do it?" she demanded.

"I wanted to," he shrugged, his cheeks slightly pink, "I saw you, I wanted to, Silver had left, and I did."

Blue stared at him for a while, her chest heaving, as he avoided her gaze. "Well, you know I like you," Blue said casually, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Green blinked. "No, I didn't,' he said slowly.

"Are you serious?" Blue demanded, "I mean, I gave you tons of signs! I winked at you, I would laugh at everything you said, are you really telling me you didn't pick up on that?"

"Well, tons of girls do that to me!" Green tried to defend himself. Blue gave him a look and the color rose in his face as he understood. "Oh." He said simply.

"You are terrible with women, Green Oak," Blue shook her head, giggling. She summoned up all her courage and put her arms around Green's neck, putting her face inches from him and reveling in the fact that his eyes widened and his cheeks reddened at her closeness.

"Well," Green shrugged, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "As long as _you're_ okay with that…"

Blue felt a rush of warmth through her body. This, coming from Green, was basically a declaration of love. She beamed at him and pressed her lips to his, relishing the rush of excitement and adrenaline that coursed her body as she did so. He smirked against her lips and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tentatively around her waist.

They broke apart quickly, both understanding that they were in a public place. Blue couldn't stop beaming, her lips stretched into a wide smile. Green didn't do anything so obvious, but his eyes were twinkling, and he smirked at the girl.

They returned to their work then, Blue typing up her statistical analysis report, and Green working on his Physics of Light and Sound homework problems, the two of them sneaking looks at each other every once in a while.

* * *

Crystal hurried into her organic chemistry class, sighing when she noticed that she wasn't late at all and the professor hadn't even started talking. Her sharp eyes surveyed the lecture hall, looking for a good seat. Then, on the far left, she saw that girl, what was her name? Some kind of gem. Topaz? The one who ran over Ruby at the coffee. She had a notebook out and was sitting by herself, so Crystal made her way over and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Crystal said, making the girl's head snap up to look at her, "Hi, I'm Crystal. I work at the coffee shop. You know, with Ruby."

"Oh, yeah!" the girl said, looking slightly sheepish, "You were the one that brought out the ice pack! I'm Sapphire."

_Sapphire, that's what it was_! Crystal grinned, before gesturing to the front of the classroom, saying, "So, looking forward to this class? I heard it's supposed to be murder."

"Don't remind me," Sapphire groaned, "If it wasn't a requirement, I wouldn't even be here."

"What's your major?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Animal Science," Sapphire grinned, "I want to be a vet and, unfortunately, more veterinary school want their students to have taken organic chemistry in the undergraduate years."

"Oh, that's too bad," Crystal laughed, "Well, I'm doing biology and neuroscience, and they both need organic chemistry, so I'm stuck."

"You're double majoring?" Sapphire looked impressed, "That's pretty hard."

"I wish," Crystal shook her head, "I'm triple majoring. Add Philosophy to that." Sapphire gasped dramatically.

"Power to you, Crys," she giggled.

"Welcome to Chemistry 301," The professor announced in a monotone voice, "Otherwise known as organic chemistry or, the place where college students come to die. Now, we'll begin by taking a look at the syllabus…"

* * *

Pearl was late.

This really wasn't anything new, Pearl was always late. He grabbed his keys and his cellphone, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and yelling something to Diamond before sprinting out of their dorm room. He rocketed down the hallways, clattering loudly down the stairs. As he burst through the doors, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked breathlessly, starting to run down the pathway.

"Pearl?" the voice came, "Pearl, where are you? You're supposed to be here."

"I know, dad, I know," Pearl said, making a sharp left turn and continuing, "I just got a bit delayed, I'll be there in five, I promise."

"Alright, fine," Pearl's dad said, "We're waiting for you, okay?"

Pearl ended the call, slipping the phone into his pocket and stopping in front of a large brick building. The sign in front of the building said "Administrative Office". He pushed the door open and walked into the familiar building. "Hello, Pearl!" the friendly receptionist, Sally, said to him, "Are you here to visit your father?" When Pearl nodded, she smiled at him and said, "Well, go on up. He's got that girl with him. You know, the heiress." Pearl managed a half smile before heading to the elevator.

He pushed the button for the third floor and waited while the elevator squeakily rose, feeling more and more anxious. When the doors opened, he walked into the lobby for the President. He approached the door where he knew his father, and he heard a girl's voice from inside.

Pearl took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"That must be Pearl," he heard his dad saying, "Come in!" Pearl hesitated and then pushed the door open.

**AN: Oooh Cliffhanger! Not really, I mean you all know that it's Platinum behind that door. Yeah. Whatever. Anyways, will be continued in the NEXT CHAPTER whenever I manage to get that done. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own any of these peeps. None of the Pokémon Characters.**

**AN: Right, so just as a reminder, in this story, school has pretty much** _**just**_** started. So it's like the second week of school. Which is why they're all just starting their classes. So, like Crystal and Sapphire have their first class of Organic Chemistry and all that. For those of you that aren't familiar with College classes, sometimes you only have a class two times a week, and sometimes the lecture for the first week is cancelled, so this may be the first time they go to class. To put in bluntly, it may already be the SECOND week of classes, but Pearl and Platina have their first calculus class today. Right, I'm done, you guys can read now. :)**

CHAPTER 4

"Ah, Pearl, wonderful, wonderful," His dad got up from his seat and so did the other girl, "This is Miss Platina Berlitz." He gestured to the girl sitting in front of him, who turned around.

"Pleased to meet you," she said regally, nodding her head slightly. Her voice was soft and feminine, yet she seemed to be commanding.

"Platina, this is my son Pearl," Pearl's dad introduced, "He's a first year as well." Pearl took this chance to really look at Platina. She had dark hair that swept around her face beautifully. She had large intelligent eyes, and her face was almost devoid of emotions. She stood straight, with her hands clasped in front of her, her head held up high.

"Platina," Pearl's father began, sitting back down at his desk. The two students turned to face him. "Pearl has all the same classes that you do. Therefore, I thought it would be a good idea for him to help you get adjusted to the college life. So why don't you two exchange cell phone numbers or whatever you kids like, and then hop over to your class, I believe you have calculus first, right Pearl?" Pearl nodded silently. "Right, enjoy!" Then, Pearl's dad pulled a piece of paper towards him and started writing something, and Pearl knew that they had been dismissed.

He turned to the girl and said, "Right, so let's go." She nodded and picked up her pretty messenger bag, elegantly placing it around her shoulders and following him out of the room. Pearl waved cheerily at Sally the receptionist before walking out of the building, with Platina giving him a funny look.

"So college isn't really _that_ strange," Pearl told her as they walked to class, "It's basically just like school. You know, you go to classes and learn and all that."

"I never went to school," Platina said simply.

"Never?" Pearl asked, shocked, "Like, at all?"

"No, I did not," she shook her head, "I received my schooling privately, with a tutor. But," she added, "I am very keen on learning."

Pearl opened his mouth but, before he could say anything, he heard someone shouting his name behind him. Pearl whipped around to see Gold running to catch up with him. "Pearl!" Gold said, slightly breathless, "Hang on, when's Crys's birthday?"

Pearl raised his eyebrows. "April 30th," he told him.

"Damn it," Gold snapped, "So I didn't miss her birthday or anything. I wonder why she's so mad at me!"

"Um, Gold, this is Platina," Pearl tentatively introduced. Of all people for Platina to meet first, Gold was not the best. "Platina, this is Gold, a friend of mine."

"Well, then," Gold said in a flirty tone, grinning at her, "It's nice to-"

"Well, we've got to get to class, Gold," Pearl interrupted, grabbing Platina's wrist, "Sorry, see you later!" And with that, he turned and sped down the sidewalk, pulling Platina along with him.

After a few minutes, he realized that he was still holding Platina's hand and he let it go quickly, mumbling an apology. She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Anyways," he said quickly, "Are you staying here?" he asked conversationally.

"I don't believe I should inform commoners of where I am residing," she said stiffly.

"What?" Pearl gaped at her, "What are you- Are you mad at me about that- the dragging thing?"

She gave him a strange look. "No, I am not. Why do you ask?"

Pearl laughed a little. "Because you don't have to pull that commoner-heiress thing here. We're all commoners. You'll never make any friends if you tell people that they're commoners."

Platina looked taken aback, as if she'd never considered that. "You bring up a good point, Pearl," she said musingly.

"You really haven't had much interaction, have you," Pearl said, smiling amusedly, "I mean, what did your parents burn all the spinning wheels in your village as well?" He laughed at his little quip, but Platina looked strangely at him, still emotionless.

"Right," Pearl stopped laughed, still smiling, "Well this may be fun. You're like a clean slate. I can teach you all about how to be a teenager!"

"Well," Platina blinked, hesitating, "I do like learning."

"Perfect!" Pearl cheered, "We've got to get to Calculus first, but after that we can get to work!" He steered her towards the building where their class was, saying, "Mind you, we've got a lot of work to do. It's awfully complicated being a teenager, and you've only got about two years left!"

* * *

At that same time, a short boy with eccentrically spiky blond hair was sitting in a mech lab. He was sitting on a stool and, unfortunately, due to his short 5' 1'' height, his feet didn't touch the ground. He didn't really seem to care though. He had a plastic protective mask covering his face, and he was soldering something, focused completely on his work.

That is, until a tall, golden eyed boy arrived.

"Emerald!" Gold hissed at the shorter boy, "Rald, get out here!"

Emerald paused for a second and flipped up his protective mask, giving Gold a look. "Why don't you grab a pair of goggles and come in here?" he suggested.

"Because-" Gold glared at the boy, "Because this room is freaking terrifying! With all that metal and fire and- and- sharp things!" Emerald smirked and put away his soldering kit, sliding off the stool he was sitting on and walking to the door, where Gold was standing.

"What do you need?" he asked Gold, crossing his arms.

"You're Crystal's cousin," Gold asked desperately, running his hands through his hair, "Why is she so mad at me?"

Emerald laughed, making Gold even more anxious. "Hey, Gold, don't worry about it," Emerald snickered, "She'll be fine soon, I promise. She's not good at holding grudges, so she won't be mad at you for too long. Just," Emerald added, before he slipped back into the lab, "Just go talk to _her_, okay, not any of us. She might be all loud and angry at you, but she'll really appreciate you talking to her."

Gold groaned as Emerald left. Back to Square one. He had no idea why Crystal was so mad at him, and he got nothing from Emerald. Well… not exactly.

Gold steeled his nerves and squared his shoulders.

It was time to talk to Crystal.

* * *

When Pearl and Platinum walked into the Calculus lecture, Pearl did a double take, surprising Platina. "Oh no," he whimpered, hiding his body behind Platina's (which was silly in itself, since he was about 7 inches taller than her), "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"What is wrong?" Platina asked curiously. Pearl didn't have to answer, though, as a loud voice rang out.

"Pearl!" They looked to the front of the lecture room to see Blue standing there with an evil smirk on her face, her arms outstretched, "So wonderful to see you." She said pointedly, subtly gesturing to Platina.

Pearl sighed. "Blue," he said begrudgingly, bringing Platina over to her, "This is Platina. Platina, this is my crazy friend Blue."

Blue didn't argue about the crazy comment, waving brightly at the girl, who nodded back, still expressionless.

"Blue," Pearl asked, afraid of what the answer would be, "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm teaching the class of course!" Blue announcing, giggling at Pearl's shocked face, "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm the teaching assistant. Your real Professor couldn't come today, so I'm filling in!"

"Oh." Pearl couldn't say anything else, "We'll just sit down then." He led Platina to the seats and they sat down in the third row, on the left side. Platina passed the time by asking questions about the lecture period and Pearl struggled to respond.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Blue clapped her hands to catch everyone's attention, but she really didn't have to. Most everyone in the class was already riveted on her, something that made her very pleased. "Right, so my name is Blue, and I'm your teaching assistant. That means that I'll be your instructor during your recitation periods. I know what you're thinking, 'this isn't a recitation period, why is she here?' Well, the thing is, your professor couldn't make it for class today, so I'm filling in."

She looked serious, something that was strange for her. "Alright, we'll start with a review of the basics. Who would like to come up here and draw a picture of the graph of the curve y=3x+6 revolved around the x axis from the x values of 1 to 6? Disclaimer: after you graph it, I'm going to ask you to find the volume, so watch out!"

A bunch of people raised their hands, and Pearl slouched in his seat, praying to every deity he could think of that Blue would be merciful. Platina gave him a confused look, but didn't say anything about his behavior. Blue looked around the lecture hall before looking straight at him and saying, with a grin, "How about you? The boy in the striped orange shirt? With the funny blonde hair?"

Pearl groaned. He wanted to stay put, just to spite her, but Platina pushed him to go down and actually _draw_ the stinking curve.

This was going to be a fun semester.

* * *

After the lecture, Pearl and Platina packed up their stuff, planning on heading down to talk to Blue. However, before they could, Green walked nonchalantly into the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets, making his way towards Blue.

Pearl narrowed his eyes, looking at them curiously, but didn't say anything to Platina, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking down to the front with her. When they reached the two, Pearl looked suspiciously between the two. "Something's changed," he declared, making the two look at him nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Blue asked him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing's changed," Green said decisively, brushing off his comment.

"Except maybe your manners," Blue rolled her eyes, "Green, this is Platina. Platina, this is Green." They nodded silently at each other.

Pearl continued to look at them suspiciously, before shrugging and finally saying, "Okay fine, we'll be on our way then."

"Wait!" Blue called after them, "Bring Platina into the coffee shop to meet everyone!"

"I will," Pearl told her, grinning, "I've just got to teach her a few things first, about being a teenager!"

Blue watched them leave, smiling to herself. "Ah, the joys of being a teenager," she mused, starting to pack up her stuff, "I remember the days…"

Green rolled his eyes. "Blue, you were a teenager about four months ago," he told her, "And you have the mentality of a twelve year old, so you've got a few years ahead of you." Then he frowned, "I can't believe you're older than me."

Blue slung her backpack over her shoulder and the two started walking towards the exit. "Only by a few months, you baby. And you skipped a grade, Mister Smartypants," she told him.

"In elementary school!" he rolled his eyes, "And that was the only reason I got on track, because I missed that stupid cut-off date. Frankly, I'm 72% sure that the only reason they did that was because of my grandfather."

"Ah yes," Blue smiled, "The great scientist Samuel Oak. And 72%? Really?"

"I did an experimental study on it in my third grade," Green shrugged, a hint of a smile on his face, "It yielded surprisingly exact results."

Blue stared at him in shock. "Did _the_ Green Oak just make a _joke_?" she gasped dramatically, placing a hand over her heart and acting like she was going to faint, "Is the world coming to an end?"

"Pesky woman," Green rolled his eyes, schooling his features and scowling at her.

"Anyways," Blue lowered her voice carefully, "Did you hear Pearl just then? 'Something's changed'." She looked worried, "I didn't think we were obvious at all."

Green shook his head. "Pearl's just abnormally perceptive," he told her reassuringly, rolling his eyes, "Trust me, none of our friends are bright enough to pick up on that." He paused for a second, and then added, "Except maybe Yellow."

"And Red," Blue added, "Well, actually Yellow might be too wrapped up with her MCAT studying."

"And Red really wouldn't care," Green decided, "But Crystal might pick up on us."

Blue shook her head. "No, not with all the issues she's having with Gold," Blue grinned, laughing, "She won't have time to notice anything. So all we've got to watch out for are Ruby, Gold, Silver, and Pearl."

"Gold?" Green scoffed, "As if he'd figure out our relationship. That kid wouldn't be able to-"

"Come on, Green," Blue cut him off, wagging her finger at him reproachfully, "_Never_ underestimate the enemy!"

Green rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever," he conceded, "I'd agree with you when it comes to Ruby and Pearl. And even Silver, I guess."

"I kind of like this 'dating in secret' idea, Greenie," Blue giggled, "It's like some giant exciting plot."

Green grimaced.

"Come on, secret boyfriend!" Blue beamed at him, linking their arms, "Let's go get some lunch!"

* * *

Gold found Crystal at the Commuter Lounge, where she was making herself a cup of coffee. "Hey Crys," he said nervously, sliding up to her.

"Gold!" she greeted with a grin. Then, as if she had just remembered that she should be angry with him, she schooled her facial features, frowned at him and snarled, "Gold!"

Gold couldn't help it. He laughed. "Oh, come on Crys," he chuckled, making her glare at him, "How long are you going to be mad at me for?"

"Forever, if I'm lucky," she hissed, turning away from him.

"Really?" he asked, still grinning, "What if… I do this?" he pressed her against the counter, making her gasp and wince as the kitchen counter dug into her back. "Would you still be mad at me now?" he breathed, making her shiver as his breath ghosted across her face.

"Uh-huh," she managed, nodding her head and forcing herself to not look into his eyes. She knew from experience that if she looked into his mesmerizing eyes, there was no looking back.

He was silent for a while, and finally, out of curiosity, she reluctantly raised her head to look at him. He was smirking at him, his golden eyes twinkling, filled with mischief. And Crystal knew that she was trapped.

"Oh, screw it all," she sighed, resigned, before wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him down to kiss him. She felt him smirk smugly against her lips and she kissed him harder, if only to wipe that smirk off his face.

He pulled away, grinning down at her breathless form. "I'll bet you're not as angry now," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"That's my secret, Gold," she quipped, bringing his head back up, "I'm always angry." **(AN: Hint, hint, this is a quote from the Avengers. And duh, Gold loves the Avengers. I mean, who DOESN'T love the Avengers? – Don't answer that question, I may cry.)**

Gold stared at her, open-mouthed, before beaming and kissing her again.

"So, why were you so mad at me, anyways?" Gold finally asked.

Crystal sighed. "I suppose I should be angry with you for _still _not figuring it out, but whatever," she rolled her eyes, "I read in the papers about your father's end of the summer ball, and I saw that picture of you and your _date_." She spat the last word out angrily.

Gold chuckled. "Come on, Crys," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her, "You know I would have invited you to come with me if you hadn't decided to spend the summer building houses in Nicaragua or something-"

"Haiti," Crystal corrected, looked slightly mollified.

"-And she wasn't my date or anything," Gold continued, "Amelia was just a childhood friend. I've known her since we were in diapers, and it was nice to catch up with her. We're nothing but friends."

"It sure didn't look like she thought so," Crystal grumbled.

Gold laughed again. "So, do you have another class soon?" He asked. When she shook her head, he grabbed her hand, saying, "Alright! Let's go throw pieces of bread at the hand ball team! They're practicing now!"

Crystal knew she should scold him for that, but when he beamed at her and interlocked their fingers, she couldn't bring herself to.

**AN: And there we go with Chapter 4! Good god I'm on fire this week! :) Anyways, Blue and Green are going out in secret, Gold and Crystal are good again, Platina has arrived, and Emerald has made an appearance. The stories I'm neglecting are Silver's (with his dad issue), Ruby and Sapphire, and Red and Yellow's. Hopefully I'll get to them in Chapter 5—cooooming up next!**


End file.
